Yellow Roses
by kikyo1027
Summary: Back in the fuedal era of Japan, Toshiro is working under Momo. What will happen when his emotions get out of hand? M for safety
1. Run

Yellow Roses

Yellow Roses

Run

By: Kiyko1027

" Thief! Thief!"

Toshiro ran into the forest as fast as he could, with a bunch of soldiers tagging behind him. He clutched the golden vase tightly to his chest, careful not to let it fall. If he did, then this would be all for nothing.

" He stole from the palace!"

" Catch him!"

He tried to pick up his pace, but his body was beginning to betray him. Toshiro hadn't eaten for 3 days straight. If he made it out of here, then Toshiro and his sister would have something to eat for at least a week. If not, then he will be taken to the palace where he will most likely die.

Toshiro could feel his heart getting weaker, and weaker, until finally….

**AN- Well, I'm back everybody. This is just a preview. And Momo will be in the next chapter. Oh, and don't worry. I'm done with Aizen. Can anyone figure out why it's called Yellow Roses? I'll be back soon. – Kikyo1027**


	2. Saved

Yellow Roses

By: Kikyo1027

Toshiro woke up in a daze. He could barely see three feet in front of him. He tried to stand up, but immediately fell flat on his face. He look at his ankle and saw that there was a chain tied to a post. He tried to remember how he got here, wherever _here _was. The he remembered…

He was a thief.

The door opened. Toshiro heard some mice scuttle by him, frightened by the sound. He looked up in front of him to see two hefty ( and I mean hefty ) guards standing in front of him.

" So, your finally awake, pretty boy?" One of them asked, with a whip in his hand. Toshiro looked at him with his aqua colored eye, refusing to answer.

" He asked you a question!" The other one said delivering a swift kick to Toshiro's ribs. He heard a loud crack, and instantly felt pain. The two guards just laughed.

" Are you going to answer me now, pretty boy?" The guard repeated.

Toshiro didn't even bother to look at him this time. The guard lifted the whip and swung it down straight on Toshiro's back. He didn't even cry out in pain, even though he wanted to. The guard kept doing it. Eventually, Toshiro's vision started to fade in and out. And then pretty soon, it was gone completely.

XXX

" Wake up, pretty boy!"

_Whack! _

Toshiro looked up, and saw a few more figures standing before him. When his vision finally came back completely, he noticed that it was a man in a woman, both standing in golden kimono's.

" Well, sorry it took us so long to grace you with our presence." The man said. " But my mother always said it was better late than never." He smirked at Toshiro. The guard gave Toshiro another whipping. The crack of the whip made the woman flinch.

" I believe we all know why your in her don't we? Do you know what usually happens to people that steal from the palace?"

Toshiro tried to speak, but his throat was dry. Instead, he coughed up blood on the floor…and received another whipping.

" Well, what _usually _happens is that the thief is killed. But, since you look like such a hard worker, we're going to make you a servant. Wouldn't you like that?"

Toshiro tried again to speak, but just made a grunting noise. The guard whipped him again, this time sending a strip of skin flying off Toshiro's back. This time he did shout.

" Chen, what have you done?!" The woman ran to Toshiro, with a cloth. Chen just laughed.

" Momo, you shouldn't care so much about weak, they only bring you down."

He motioned for the two guards to join him and walked out of the room. Momo put the cloth on Toshiro's cut, causing him to wince.

" Sorry. He's usually, not this cruel. He's just having a bad day."

Toshiro was going to speak, but then stopped. If he learned anything so far, it was that talking usually did not help in situations like these, and that sometimes silence was the best answer….

XXX

AN-Well, I finally got a chance to update ( sorry I haven't been doing that as much ). The title is called Yellow Roses because in the old days, yellow roses symbolized jealousy. You know what that means….-Kikyo1027 p.s Don't ask me how Momo got the cloth…


	3. Garden

Yellow Roses

By: Kikyo1027

After Momo tended to Toshiro's wounds, he finally spoke again.

" So, I have to stay here forever?"

Momo looked at him. Her big brown eyes filled with innocence.

" Probably. You were one of the lucky ones though."

" What do you mean, lucky?"

" Usually he would kill the thieves, but for some reason, he kept you." She went to the lock, that was placed on the end of Toshiro's chain. " And if I were you, I would be thankful." She placed the skeleton key in the lock, it making a soft click as it was turned. Toshiro felt the chain cuff around his ankle loosen. He pulled the cuff off and looked up at Momo.

" So, I'm basically supposed to stay here forever, do what ever he asks, and get beat up if I do it wrong?"

" Basically." Momo replied.

" Then, how exactly, am I supposed to be thankful?"

Momo went over and grabbed Toshiro's hand, his rudeness testing her patience.

" Just follow me. You can do that much can you?" Toshiro followed her out a metal door that lead out into a field. Apparently, the dungeon in this castle was separate from the main castle it's self. Toshiro looked around, making himself familiar with his surroundings. As far as he could see, the field was nothing but roses. White, red, and pink. There were thousands of them, all spread out equally.

" Aren't they beautiful?" Momo commented, noticing how Toshiro as staring at them intently. " Chen, gave them to me as an engagement gift. I don't know who loved them more, my grandmother or me."

Toshiro looked at Momo, who looked so happy when she looked at the flowers. Her face had lit up with joy, even though she probably had the flowers for awhile now.

" My favorite things about the flowers are the colors. There are red, white, pink-"

" Why aren't there any yellow ones?" Toshiro interrupted. Momo looked at him and laughed slightly.

" Your one of the first people to notice that. Do you know what rose colors mean, Toshiro?"

" No."

" Well, white means purity, red means love, pink means appreciation, and yellow means jealousy. That's why Chen didn't put any yellow ones in the garden."

Toshiro gave her a little nod, showing her that he understood Chen's intentions.

" Now, come on. I still need to show you your room."

Momo lead Toshiro into the castle. It was huge. Mostly everything was made of stone and had some sort of rose on it.

" Did Chen build the castle, too." Toshiro asked.

" No, my grandfather had it built for my grandmother."

" Is, he still alive?"

" No. He died a few years ago."

" Oh… I'm sorry."

" You have no reason to b. You didn't kill him."

" Do you mind if I asked how he died?"

" Him and my father were in the study when it happened. Apparently, somebody hired a assassin, to kill them both, because when we found them, they both had an arrow going directly into their hearts. Then, Chen came along, and well…he sort of saved us."

" So, that's why your marring him?"

Momo didn't answer. Instead, she focused on the ceiling, which had a painting of an large red rose. She smiled then went back to Toshiro.

" Come. I still have to show you to your room."

They went up the steps, which never seemed to end. Toshiro, was memorized by the palace, though. For every flight of stairs he climbed the palace beauty seemed to increase. Finally, they got to the last level of the palace.

Momo went down the hall and to the last door on you right.

" This is where you'll b staying." She opened the door and revealed a nice, small, bedroom. The bed was made with white sheets and there was one dresser. In the corner there was a small bookshelf that was stocked with books. Their was also, a small little private bathroom.

" The dresser is filled with clothes," Momo said. " Since you no longer have one. In the morning you will go downstairs to the kitchen and help prepare breakfast. The rest of the day will spent following me and Chen and doing every order we command."

Momo turned to walk away, but then looked at Toshiro one last time.

" And please, Toshiro," She said with a small hint of worry in her voice. " Don't upset him."

**XXX**

**AN- Well, another chapter another day. While I was writing this, I kept thinking ' I wish Toshiro was my personal man slave…' but hey, who doesn't? This chapter was very important to the story plot, so I hoped you paid attention! Review…-Kikyo1027**


End file.
